One Hell of a Night
by Sir Lofty
Summary: Based from a scripted RP that I did with a fellow writer. Death Note A/U in which there is no L, Kira or Wammy's. Matt is a thief who runs into some trouble after breaking (literally) into Mello's house. Things then take an interesting and unexpected turn in this multi-chapter fic. Rated for swearing, possible violence and a few lemons.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello readers, I am Sir Lofty. I've been on hiatus for a while, but have recently come back to the world of fanfiction. This is my first Death Note fanfic, but more importantly it's my first story containing lemons. This story has been converted from a scripted roleplay that I did with another very talented writer about a year ago. Hopefully you all enjoy it. Remember to leave any questions, comments, concerns, complaints, and or compliments in the reviews. Flames are acceptable and will be used to fuel the furnace in which I forge better fanfics. Now without further ramblings…

One Hell of a Night

Matt was on another job. By trade he was a burglar, a very good one. He planned ahead and knew where to hit, but on this particular night, Matt had decided to pick a house at random. He figured there wouldn't be any problems. He disabled the security systems and was currently working on unlatching the window. The window wasn't on a ground floor, he was standing awkwardly on an outcrop with one foot in the gutter. After fumbling with the latch and wobbling a bit, he lost his balance and fell forward through the window with a loud crash.

The resident of this house, Mello was sleeping peacefully when he heard the loud noise. Mello shot up out of bed "What the fuck?" he grabbed the gun out from under his pillow and takes of the safety. He gets out of bed, quietly making his way down the hallway.

Matt crawled around a bit, trying to get his bearings "Shit, shit, shit" he swore under his breath and removed his goggles leaving them to hang around his neck. His shoulder hurt, and so did his knee. He had quite a few cuts from the glass but was relieved to find that he hadn't broken any bones.

Mello hears the shuffling and goes toward the noise. He feels a slight breeze and for a split second, regrets not grabbing his pants since he was in nothing but his boxers. He takes a slow deep breath before flicking on the kitchen light and rounding the corner as fast as he can, pointing the gun at the thief. "Hold it right there, asshole!"

Matt flinches and slumps in defeat "If I told you I was out on an unpaid window-cleaning spree would you buy it?" he asked in a quiet voice

Mello scoffed "Oooh a smart-ass, or should I say stupid for picking my house?" He takes a moment to examine the other male. Tall, lanky, with auburn hair and a pair of orange goggles around his neck. First though 'I can definitely kick his pretty boy ass' he smirked "So what should I do with you? You're much too stupid to waste a bullet on." He kneels down in front of Matt and yanks a shard of glass from his shoulder "Mine"

Matt cries out in pain and tenses as the glass is ripped from his shoulder. He sits up on his elbows and becomes fully aware of the gun in the stranger's hand, he would find the guy attractive under any other circumstances, but right now he was just terrified. "Uh, yeah...you're right…I'm totally not worth murdering! Good call, let's roll with that" he said in a nervous voice 'I am so fucked'

Mello's smirk widens "Damn you whine like a bitch, where do you get the balls to come in and rob someone? Why were you stealing from _me_ in the first place?" he asked "And if I don't like the answer," he held up the bloody piece of glass "You can have this back."

A slight look of panic flickered in Matt's eyes "Well uh…you know I'm actually very proficient in most fields of breaking and entering…heh, apparently I'm better at the breaking part" Matt mentally kicked himself 'What the fuck am I doing? Trying to tell a joke?! Who cares if he's attractive, he could very kill me' he slumped on the floor and sighed "On second thought, just shoot me"

Mello laughed "I already told your lame ass wasn't worth the bullet." He stood up "And good at breaking and entering? What a joke. If you were any good you wouldn't have fallen through my window." He frowned, but the alarms didn't go off when he broke it "Hey, how the hell did you get past my security system? I installed it myself!"

Matt flinched and looked up, prepared to answer when he noticed the stranger's attire, or lack thereof and makes two observations. One: this guy is very attractive, and two: it's a confidence boost to be wearing more clothes. He smirks "Ah, well this is hardly my first rodeo. I pride myself in the ability to royally fuck up people's systems." He chuckles slightly, liking that he's managed to bemuse the stranger by not giving him a straight answer, another confidence boost. "Oh and it's not my fault that you have a shitty gutter."

Mello glares "You don't seem all that worried about the fact that a gun is pointed at your head, and plus there is no damn way that I believe an idiot like you hacked my systems without professional help. Lie to me again, see where that gets you." He said angrily 'Cocky bastard, and hold on…is he? Staring at me?' he sighs and once again regrets the lack of pants.

He pouts a tiny bit "But you promised not to shoot me" he smiles when he sees the male getting exasperated 'He's cute, but I need a plan to get to out of here. If he doesn't shoot me, he might still hurt me and I'm already banged up as it is. But he is attractive, maybe I can work something out…distract him from shooting me, and then…downstairs?'

Mello blushes slightly at the adorable expressions the thief makes 'What is this idiot's problem? If he wasn't kidding about being the one that hacked me, then he's smarter then he lets on. Gotta be on my guard, I'll be damned if I let him escape'

Matt sits up, feeling broken glass crunch beneath him as he moves "Someone's looking warm, considering he's half naked in a room with a broken window" his smile curls into a smirk 'Maybe if I'm playful enough I won't be killed. Yet somehow, I can't help but find this fun…I must have a death wish'

Mello returns the smirk 'Man if he wasn't so cute, I would have already shot him. But still, since when do I let anyone talk to me like that?' he kicks him hard in the chest and grins despite getting some glass in his leg "Shut it. I don't recall promising not to shoot you." he kneels down in front of him again and pulls him forward by his goggles "Y'know, I'm kinda impressed with you."

Matt lets out a breathless chuckle even though that was a hard fucking kick "Impressed huh?" he looked at him 'Better let the gun topic slide, he might get sick of me and shoot me in the knee to prove a point.' He smiled "That's cute, you're pretty…pretty impressive yourself" he coughs a little "Not everyone can pull of the hot and scary look in their sleepwear" he faltered a bit 'Damn it! I was doing so well, I cannot believe I just said that out loud!'

Mello smiles and narrows his eyes "Well I'm flattered but I'm starting to think that you _want_ me to shoot you. I mean, first you try to steal from me, now you're flirting with me? What the hell kind of criminal are you?" he asked 'What the hell is he playing at? He can't be serious. I can't lose my cool just cuz he said I was hot. He's only saying that to save his own ass.' He moved in closer "Believe me, if you knew who you were dealing with, then you wouldn't say such stupid things"

Matt tried for a smirk but got distracted with the closeness of the other's face. Its making him fuzzy, or no…maybe he hit his head "Uhh…are you threatening me, or trying to impress me more?"

His eyes widened in shock 'He really must be a dumbass, or crazy. Who acts like that in a situation like this? I don't know whether to fuck him up or just plain fuck him…NO! Hell no! I don't like him. Just focus on trying to make him piss his pants' he tightens the grip on his goggles "Do you think I'm fucking playing with you? You don't know who the hell I am so shut up."

He stares blankly into his eyes 'He's mad, maybe I should change tactics' he took a breath "Whoever you are…I'm glad I picked this house" he said, speaking slowly and languidly 'Hopefully he doesn't punch me'

"Oh fuck" he lets go of the auburn haired male, snapping his goggles as he did so and shoved him back into the pile of glass. Mello got up, still pointing the gun at him and went to the fridge and pulled a chocolate bar from the freezer. 'I had to try so hard not to kiss him right now. What is wrong with me? How are you letting some random fucker get to you?' he unwrapped the candy and sat next to the confusing mess of a boy again. "I don't even know what the hell to do with you" he takes a bite of the chocolate, resulting in a loud snap "You're a weird dude you know that?"

Matt recovers from being shoved down and rubs his head 'That was unexpected. He almost looked interested for a second. His face got pretty close, but then…aw damn it. Why am I disappointed? I can't be thinking like this now. I need to find a way out. Unless…that could be a way out'

Mello spares a sideways glance at him 'What is he thinking? Why is he just sitting there like a dumbass? Oh great, he's fucking staring at me again' he sighs "You got something to say?" he frowns when he doesn't answer and smacks him with the chocolate bar "Yo, earth to dumbass! I'm talking to you"

Matt grumbles "Maybe if you didn't hit me every time I opened my mouth"

"Well forgive me for not treating the dumbass who broke into my house by breaking it nicely. What? You want me to make you some tea? Christ you're stupid." He sighs 'If anything I'm stupid. Blood isn't that hard to clean. Why haven't I just killed him?'

Matt looks over at him 'He doesn't seem likely to kill me now. Maybe if I play innocent enough he'll get fed up and throw me out.' He smiles at him

Mello's eyes widen a bit when he sees the guy smile at him "What the hell are you looking at me like that for?" he turns his head quickly 'How can any one person be so sexy and cute at the same time? And why is he looking at me like that? Maybe it's out of pity, yeah that's it. He's making fun of me. The little shit.'

'Oooh, I got him' he keeps his smile and blinks as cutely as he can "Obviously I'm trying to convince you that I'm a precious sunflower and I don't deserve to get beaten up." He chuckles a little under his breath at the word 'sunflower'. He sputters, trying not to laugh, but fails "Sorry….shit. Don't hit me"

"What? If you didn't want to be hit you shouldn't have broken into my house." He sighs and takes another bite of the chocolate "So you got a name or should I stick to calling you dumbass?" he clenches his fists in frustration 'What? Don't ask his name. I should just kill him, or at least knock him out'

He bites is lip trying to hide his smirk "Glad you asked. Dumbass was starting to wear a little thin" he sat straight up and dusted himself off. "I'm Matt. Pleasure to meet you" he says, offering an innocent smile.

Mello returns the smile with a rather dangerous smirk 'Damn, I'll bet he's the shit now. Bet he thinks that just cuz I asked his name that he's a badass or something. I think it's time to regain control of the situation.' He reaches across to pull some glass out of Matt's hair, slowly locking eyes with him "I'm Mello" he whispers.

Matt shivers and closes his eyes briefly 'I need to stop, this is not part of the plan. I can't let him affect me like this.' He swallows "Mello…" he says quietly 'God, am I even breathing?'

Mello chuckles at the shiver that passes through Matt 'Looks like I was wrong. He's just a stupid kid after all. A cute, sexy, stupid kid What was I so worried about? Maybe this can work to my advantage' he leans in closer "Yeah…so Matt? How did you end up a thief?"

"It's a long story" he says, taking a shaky breath 'I have to stop. I'm supposed to be thinking of a way out of here, not get distracted by his eyes' he swallows again, staring at Mello nervously 'Fuck it. I'll go just go with plan A, distract him enough then pick a moment to run like hell' he gave a weak smile "We'd be here all night"

"All night huh? Well I don't see what's wrong with that…unless of course you actually think I'm gonna let you go anywhere" he drops the chocolate and moves to straddle Matt's hips "You owe me" he looked at Matt 'He looks good all helpless like this, really good'

Matt gasps 'I was not prepared for this' he fumbled to find words "Owe you as in…?" he said nervously 'Fuck, this might make escaping way harder, but hey…he's pretty. And this is worlds better than getting shot'

"I don't know, but you really did break into the wrong house" Mello snickers and leans to whisper in Matt's ear "You seem nervous. Do I make you nervous?" he looks down at Matt, his playfulness replaced by hesitation 'Am I really going to just screw some random guy that tried to steal from me on a pile of glass?'

Matt shifted, he needed to draw this out. He placed his hands gently on Mello's waist, keeping his face close "Of course you make me nervous Mello…" he tips his head back slightly, baring his neck. 'Why am I so chill? He could still attack me at any moment. '

'Wait? Does he want this?' he thought as his smirk returned. "Silly boy…you're tempting me" he said as he brushed some hair out of Matt's face 'Depending on what happens next, this night can take a really weird turn. But then again, since when have I ever given a crap about that kind of thing?'

Matt solidifies his grip on Mello's hips "You don't have to be silly to get distracted by a face like yours" he strokes along his waist softly 'Heh, I might not die tonight'

He shifts his gaze to the hand on his hip "Is that right? And what exactly so distracting about my face, eh Matt?" he asked in a teasing tone 'Fuck it. I'll go for it. This guy Matt seems to be one exciting piece of ass'

Matt smiles and gives Mello's hip an experimental squeeze "It's slightly wonderful." he replied 'Pfft…slightly? Yeah right' he looks up at him "Now how about you quit pinning me to this glass and take me somewhere else?"

Mello fights to squirm at the squeeze on his hip. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had gotten to him so badly. "Damn him, he's asking for it alright' he shifts to get off of Matt "Alright then" he offers a hand to him "This doesn't happen at every house you break into does it?"

He grins and takes Mello's hand, liking how flustered he's gotten him 'Wow, this is weird…good weird. I feel like I'm dreaming' once he's up he leans in as close as he can without kissing him "It certainly doesn't. I guess you're just special" he closes his eyes 'Remember the plan…tease and run. I can't let myself get caught up in this.'

Mello looks up at the taller male, his face so close. "Special, what do you think? Maybe that works on some of the chicks you've talked to before," he rests a hand on Matt's stomach and moves it up until it's resting on the back of his neck "but I've had enough of that mouth of yours"

Matt steps closer and shudders slightly as he wraps his arms around Mello's waist 'If I remember correctly, there's a back door downstairs' he kissed Mello. Mello moved the hand on his neck up and gripped his hair as he closed his eyes and kissed back roughly. Matt holds him a little closer and reaffirmed his stance to keep from falling over. 'Damn, he's good. If I was anywhere else…'

Mello shoved his tongue into Matt's mouth and uses his free hand to go under Matt's shirt, exploring his torso. 'Everything about him is so soft, his voice, his hair, his lips, his skin.'

Matt jumps slightly at Mello's cold hand 'Don't get distracted, focus on the plan' he walks Mello backwards into a wall, trying not to be too forceful. He slides a hand up to stroke along Mello's neck and kisses him harder.

Mello grunts slightly as he's pushed into the wall 'Damn. He seems eager too' he shivers at the hand on his neck and returns the force Matt puts into the kiss.

Matt smiles into the kiss before remembering what he's about to do. 'Aw, shit. I have to do it…now!' he draws back a fist, still kissing him and whispers "I'm sorry" before jumping back and punching him in the face as hard as he could. He starts running downstairs before Mello had time to react.

Mello shouts and recoils in pain "Fuck!" he raises a hand to his face, feeling blood drip from his nose and mouth. He looks up to see Matt has bolted 'That little shit. He was playing with me. I'm so damn stupid' He looks down at the blood dripping from his face onto the floor and gave a bitter smile. "Well that's what I get" he laughs when he feels the intense pain spread through his face "At least the dumbass knows how to punch"

Matt runs downstairs, too scared to see if Mello was following him. He finds the back door and tries to unlock but it gets stuck, his fear making him too clumsy to get it open. "Shit, shit, shit"

Mello hears Matt struggling with the door downstairs and laughs 'He's still here?' he stands up, grabs the gun, and heads downstairs. "Yo dumbass!" he shoots off the gun into the ceiling 'Maybe I'll shoot him anyway. Blood calls for blood right?'

His hands are shaking badly and he jumps at the gunshot "Shit!" he tries to force the door but fails. Matt glances behind him to see if Mello is weird. He turns and sees a heavy looking knife block and throws it, smashing the back door widow. "Shit" he dives through, landing in the backyard and hurting his arm.

Mello laughs louder as the noise increases, but frowns when he hears a crash similar to the one that started this mess. "The hell?" he quickens his pace down the steps and follows the sounds to the back door. He sees the back door window smashed 'Break a window going in and break one going out. What, does he have some sort of broken glass fetish?' he opens the door and sees Matt running like hell down the street. 'If the dumbass had just pulled a little harder on the door maybe he would've noticed the lock was broken.' He smiled ruefully and pressed his fingers to his bleeding lip. 'But he was smart enough to get one over on me…damn'

A/N And that's the end of part one! Don't worry you guys, there's still more fun to be had. Matt and Mello are far from being done with each other ;) Until next time

Shits and Giggles -Lofty


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Back again for the update! So sorry to keep you guys waiting, but here is the second chapter of Matt and Mello's misadventures based off of a fun rp. Sorry if either of the characters seem ooc. Leave any questions, comments, concerns, complaints, and or compliments in the reviews. And remember that flames are accepted and will be used to fuel the furnace in which I forge new and better fanfics. Without further ramblings I give you…

One Hell of a Night Chapter 2

"Damn this sucks!" Mello said in frustration. He was currently sitting in a hospital bed with bandages and a sling around his left arm. 'What happened last night was shitty enough with that dumbass thief Matt, but then I had to go back in the house, slip on some broken glass, and break my damn collar bone! That asshole, this is all his fault, if I ever see him again, I'll kill him!'

Meanwhile, Matt also in the hospital, heard someone complaining on the other half of the room and frowned. He shifted awkwardly around the arm he broke diving out of the back door and felt his stitches stretch painfully against his skin. "Ah…fuck" he reached out with his good hand and pulled back the curtain that blocked off the other side of the room from view. He jumped a bit when he seen who he was sharing a room with 'Mello?! Oh god, it _is_ him. FUCK!'

Mello, looked over and his eyes widened when he saw the curtain pull back to reveal a battered and cursing Matt. "Oh hell no!" he said with a groan 'You have got to be fucking kidding me…the same room. The same fucking hospital room. God hates me. Or him. Or both of us.

Matt cowered back on his bed as much as his injuries would allow 'Good thing I'm in the hospital. I'm going to be needing a lot more stitches after this' he gave an awkward smile "Hey Mels…fancy seeing you here" he said in a nervous tone 'I am going to die'

"Don't call me Mels! What the hell are you doing here?! And don't even think about giving me any of that head-game bullshit!" he glared murderously at Matt 'Oh hell! If my collar bone wasn't broken…

The auburn haired thief laughed nervously "Oh I broke my arm swan-diving out of your window…and I bled out quite a bit too. Y'know, from all the cuts?" he bit his lip 'It wouldn't have been such a big deal if I didn't have anemia. Damn it, I wish I wasn't here!' He glanced over at Mello, he looked pretty rough too. "Um, mind if I ask what happened to you?" he looked at Mello's face and realized that he must've really punched him hard since his nose was badly bruised and his upper lip was a little swollen. 'Shit, I hope I didn't break his nose'

Mello rolled his eyes "Well if you must know, I slipped in the glass you left over from your little performance and broke my damn collar bone." He took note of Matt's obvious nervousness "Broken collar bone means I can't throttle you" he said, obviously irritated 'Screw this, I can't share a room with this guy, what kind of nightmare is this?'

Matt winced "Shit I'm sorry" he looked down at his lap 'He's not gonna put up with anymore crap is he? I'd better just apologize, I didn't mean to break his windows, and I certainly didn't mean to land him in the hospital…weird, I never usually feel so guilty about stuff I do on a job. Maybe it's because I kissed him and he fell for it. Shit, why did I think that was a good idea?'

"Sorry?! No, I'm sorry. Sorry I didn't shoot your dumb ass! Fuck you." Mello snapped back 'Who does he think he is? He breaks into my house, kisses me, punches me, and then apologizes for it? He's fucking with me again isn't he? He wants to see how much more bullshit I'll swallow.' He scoffed and turned his head toward the window on the other side of the room "Why are you apologizing anyway? It's not like you give a damn."

He hunched his shoulders up 'Damn, my charm normally works on most people. Why not him? Why is he so special?' he shook his head "Look, I just feel like I owe you an honest apology. I don't like getting people hurt, that's why I'm a thief, not a killer." He tucked his knees up, but was instantly reminded the stitches on his left arm "Owww...shit!" he cried out 'Fucking hell. Not only did he not buy all my charm, he's now decided that I can't say anything sincerely. Can he not just accept my apology?'

"Whatever, I can't kill you right now so just leave me the hell alone." Mello said quietly. 'I'm done with this guy. I'm not gonna let him fuck with me again.' He turned to lay on his side, facing away from Matt.

Matt twiddled his thumbs guiltily "So uh…does that mean you'll kill me eventually?"

"People have been killed for less than the shit you pulled. I mean, why the fuck would you kiss me? You already had my guard down early on cuz I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to make a move when I had a gun!" Mello replied 'That's right…he kissed me, just to make me feel ten times more stupid. Why am I even talking to him?!'

Matt tried hard to stifle a laugh so as not to make Mello even angrier "I did it because I was fucking petrified, maybe it was a dick move, but I was convinced you would kill me if I didn't worm my way out of things. That's what I do when I get scared -I babble and talk shit, and come up with shitty ideas." He groaned 'This isn't helping is it?' "I guess what I'm trying to say is that it was a combination of being scared, crafty, and thinking you were cute."

Mello turned back around quickly to look at Matt aggravating his injuries "Fuck" he took a breath "That's your excuse? You shouldn't have been breaking into my house in the first place if you were scared of being shot!" Mello stopped 'Wait, did he just call me cute? Did he mean that? Oh fuck who cares?'

"I didn't think there was a risk. You have no idea how many times I've done that before and there wasn't even the slightest chance of being killed." He clasped his hands together in his lap 'Deep breath. I can't make him less angry if I get angry too.' he took a second to compose himself "Even when I've been caught they were never armed much. Just rolling pins, a knife once, but she was too scared to use it. You're the first to actually try and kill me."

"Little chicken shit! Ha, I take it you don't steal for the thrill then huh?" he laughed 'Jeez he's more pathetic than he seems. Even now he's just coming up with more crap to save his own ass.' He rolled his eyes "Oh come on…only a dumbass would think that he'd never face the possibility of being offed in a burglary."

"You keep calling me that. You forget that I was the one who disabled your security, and that I didn't in fact die." He said, not being able to help but smirk.

"Yeah I know! And I should've just killed you. It's not like I'm some little bitch packing heat to look cool. I've killed people before! So that's why I don't get it…" he sighs and begins to think aloud "Anybody else would have just bled out on my floor, the end. But you…" he trailed off 'Wait! Is he actually getting to hear this?! I shouldn't have to justify myself to him! He broke into my house, he screwed me over, I don't owe this guy anything but a bullet!' he scoffed, feeling frustrated with himself "You know what? Just fucking forget it!"

Matt swallows and looked at him seriously 'That's strange. I didn't doubt that he'd killed people before but I had no idea that he was keeping my alive for a reason. And he was about to tell me too…' he looked at the strawberry blond boy "Mello. Why didn't you shoot me last night?"

"I said to forget it. I don't gotta tell you anything! Just sit over there, eat your hospital pudding and thank whoever it is you pray to that I fucked up last night!" he shot Matt a sideways glance 'Damn it, I need to make him stop. I need to breath normally. I don't like him.'

"You fucked up…as in, you regret not doing it? You want me to be dead?" he sat quiet and thought for a minute 'That can't be right. There has to be more to it…I just wish I knew what I did to get him so worked up.' He touched his lips absent-mindedly. 'There was the kiss. But did that really matter to him?'

"Aw come on, use your head. If I wanted you dead, I would've killed you. Simple, no I fucked up because I actually let you get one over on me." He closed his eyes 'Damn, I need some chocolate, and maybe my gun. No, if he saw my gun he'd probably just piss himself and try to kiss me again. No! I need to stop thinking about it! He punched me afterwards.'

Matt was still touching his lips "But why?" he asked quietly 'I'm probably getting on his nerves now, but this seems to be working. He's not exactly yelling at me anymore which is a plus.' He glanced at Mello "Why'd you keep me alive?" "What? Just shut up! I don't have to tell you anything." He looked Matt dead in the eyes "Not a damn thing…"

Matt swallowed again, feeling instantly nervous as a direct result of Mello's eyes. He sighed softly "Th-that's a shame…" he looked down 'No nerves now. I can't be thrown off just because he's pretty…' he shifted "You know; I'm paying for your windows."

"Wait, what?" Mello shot him a confused look 'No way. Did I hear him right? And that face, could he really feel bad about what happened last night? Was that apology…sincere? No! That kiss seemed real too, don't buckle and go soft again, just because he's capable of an adorable puppy face.'

"What I do for a living isn't exactly honorable, but I don't gain anything from barging in and smashing your windows, then leaving again. I owe you."

"Are you kidding me? Like I give a shit about any sense of honor of morals you may or may not have. If you're in a business of screwing people over, then you don't have the luxury of remorse. What you did last night was seriously fucked up, but if that's what you do for a living then last night was a win for you. Plus, it's not like I want your help."

"Well, pardon me for trying" he said with a scowl "You know, I thought you might accept my offer if not my apology." He sighed "I don't live like this because I want to, y'know. Last night was a disaster, considering where it got me. I'm just trying to make up for things…I mean, I didn't mean to land you in the hospital."

"I don't see why you're getting all pissy. Did you expect me to forgive you and become your best friend or something? I can't believe a damn thing you say."

He grins exasperatedly "There is really no point in arguing with you is there?" he looks at Mello, shaking his head 'He's so fucking complicated! I can never tell what'll win him over and what'll set him off'

"No there isn't. You haven't done anything that shows me you're worthy of a civil conversation, let alone my forgiveness. Besides, that's not really my thing. I'm the type of guy to hold a grudge." He stopped 'I need to cut it out. I'm saying too much again' he fought the urge to groan at himself "I don't even know why I'm still talking to you. You don't understand a damn thing."

Matt took a deep breath 'Ah shit I'm running out of ideas…but ah fuck, he's interesting. I don't want his last impression of me to be like this.' He looked at Mello "Is it because I kissed you?"

"No, it's because I fell for it when you did. I can't believe I actually bought that shit!" he shook his head 'How dense can he be?! Of course that pissed me off.' He looked back at Matt "I'm not used to losing to people when I hold an advantage."

He sighed and stared at the blond for a long time "So it's not actually something I did? You're mad at yourself?" he asked confused 'What the fuck? I thought…I thought it had to have been me…'

"Yeah, because you know what? You're not worth getting all hung up over. But that doesn't mean I still don't wanna beat you senseless." He said, definitely past the point of frustration "I'm a liar…I can't stop thinking about him. Plus, I keep replaying that shitty little kiss in my head!'

He breathes in relief "Well that's explained then" he said quietly, still looking at Mello

"Yeah whatever…" he shifted slightly and frowned when he felt Matt staring at him. He looks over at him and his expression softened ever so slightly 'Damn he's doing that staring thing again. I need to stop! He doesn't like me and I sure as hell don't like him.'

Matt continued to stare 'He's pretty…I wish we hadn't met like this, it sucks. If I'd met him somewhere else, we'd be all over each other by now…if only I hadn't broken his window and landed him in the hospital. I want to kiss him again, or something, but fuck he's got a grudge now.' He bites his lip, still not noticing that Mello was staring back 'He's really rude, but…pretty. Understandably rude considering but still pretty.'

'Why hasn't he looked away? What's he thinking about? That'd better not be pity.' Mello growled in frustration "If you had something else to say to me just spit it out already"

Matt starts a bit "Shit, fuck. Uh…ha…shit, no I wasn't, hahaha…oh um, screw it" he sputtered out in a flustered mess of words 'I need to get my shit together, I'm acting like an absolute walnut!' he cleared his throat "I was uh, just thinking about if I'd met you someplace else yesterday I'd have still kissed you by now. No ulterior motives needed."

Mello raised an eyebrow, not bothering to hide his confusion "Wha…are you serious?" he asked, exasperated 'No fucking way, this flustered little shit isn't kidding is he? Holy crap am I really playing this game with him again?!'

Matt took a minute before realizing he just said all that aloud, immediately going pink "Um…yeah…yep, I'm serious" he looks away in embarrassment 'Oh fuck!'

Mello eyed his red cheeks 'Alright, no one can fake a blush like that. He's for real, but how exactly do I feel about that? He's so cute…fuck' he smirked at Matt "Well then that really _is_ a shame since I happen to think you're hella hot." His smirk widens as he turns to lay on his side again, going silent and leaving Matt to his thoughts. 'If he means it then I'm going to make sure I've got him wrapped around my finger this time.'

'What? He's going with this? I thought for sure he was gonna leap out of his bed to deck me' he glanced back at Mello, trying not to look nervous. 'That smirk…this is a power play for certain. I can't take his word. He could still be playing me for revenge. Has he worked that I'm genuine yet? And shit…does he mean what he said? He seemed pretty interested last night…here goes' he kept his eyes on Mello who's back was still turned. "D-do you plan on doing anything about that?"

Mello, still facing away from Matt smiles mischievously and shrugs. "I don't know…I don't see why I _should_ do anything."

Matt swallowed 'He's really playing me now. Ah whatever, I'll fall for it. Even if it turns out to be a trick it'll be worth what I can get.' He leans back and relaxes "If I were you I'd be trying harder."

He scoffed "If you were me huh? Well what exactly would you do?"

"I'd get my ass over here and kiss me again, is what I'd do." He replied with a smirk.

"Is that right? Well that sounds very tempting, but my collar bone is killing me. I don't really feel like doing much. But if you wanna kiss me again, you're welcome to get your ass over here and try." He peeked over his shoulder, shooting Matt a smirk of his own.

"Is that an invitation or a challenge?" he said, looking at Mello. 'Are we on comfortable terms now? What a relief, this feels way better then where we were five minutes ago.'

"It's whatever you want it to be…" he said quietly 'Gotta have him make the first move. But fuck, here I am going at it again. Do I actually like him? I mean he's cute but I've never gone out of my way just for a pretty face.'

Matt's smile widened "Well then, I guess that make it a bit of both." He slid out of his bed wincing a little at the sting it brought to his cuts.

Mello turned to lay on his back, sitting up against the pillows behind him "Someone seems eager."

"Are you complaining?" he sat on the edge of the Mello's bed 'Why couldn't I have just done this last night instead of fucking around and trying to escape? He's not as scary as I thought…still hella scary but I don't think he'll hurt me worse than he already has.'

"Not at all, just making an observation." He replied 'Oh man if he ends up punching me again I'm gonna smother him with a pillow'

Matt edged closer and reached out to brush some of Mello's hair out of his face letting his hand trail across his cheek to his split lip. "I'm still sorry by the way"

"Don't worry about it. I've had worse. Although if you'd like to make up for it…" he trailed off, shivering from Matt's soft touch. 'His hands are still soft and warm'

"Yes" he leaned forward and smirked when he felt Mello shiver and kept his hand still, resting on his jaw with his thumb stroking Mello's lip.

Mello leaned into the touch and locked eyes with him 'Fuck I can't handle it anymore' he grabbed Matt by the collar and kissed him.

Matt quickly leaned back on his free hand to steady himself and kissed back fiercely. 'Wow, how the fuck did I manage to pull out of this last time? Was I really that scared?' he shifted closer.

Mello tightened his grip and sat up straight to gain more leverage on the other male as he deepens the kiss. Matt allowed himself to be pulled around and tangles one hand in Mello's hair while the other moves up to his chest. The blond pushed Matt back slowly until he was lying on his back.

Matt exhaled loudly in surprise "Mel…we're in a public place…"

He smirked and got off of Matt "Look at the thief playin' it safe." He backed up a little and licked his lips "And what's with you calling me Mel?"

"Just don't wanna get caught is all" he smiled "And it just seems to suit you."

"What's the matter?" he smiled playfully "Still traumatized from getting caught last night…Matty?"  
Matt held back a laugh "Most definitely" he reached up, playing with the ends of Mello's hair "Why did I have to punch you? This is much better."

"The hell if I know…" he snickered "If you hadn't punched me though I can guarantee that your ass would've been mine, so to speak. So yeah, it would've been better for sure."

He smiles and runs a hand through Mello's hair "Hm, you're not so scary from this angle."

"And you're not looking quite as pathetic as you seemed before." He said simply 'No way. I don't believe it. I've never acted so relaxed around another person. How did he manage to get me so…unguarded?'

Matt's smile widened as he continued playing with Mello's hair "Always good to know"

"You look like a love-struck puppy."

"So do you" he sat up and pulled Mello closer so that their noses were almost touching "Considering you wanted to kill me a minute ago…"

"Well I'm not so sure you'll be pleased with the alternative if you plan on sticking around me longer than necessary." He wrapped his arms around his waist and placed a small, chaste kiss on Matt's lips.

"Is it alright if I ask you something? He put his arms around Mello's neck

"Go ahead" he buries his face in Matt's hair 'He smells so nice'

Matt moved into him closer 'Woah, is he hugging me now? This is awesome and his hair smells nice…and it's all long, which is surprisingly attractive' he sighed happily "So um…would you want to hang out at some point…?" he cleared his throat, feeling his skin flush "Like a…date?"

Mello pulled back, a pleasantly surprised look on his face "Are you legitimately asking me out? Seriously?"

Matt pouted a bit, slight offended by Mello's tone "Yes I am" he unwrapped his arms from around his neck and gripped him by the shoulders gently "Is that a no?"

He grabbed Matt's wrists at scoffed "I'm not sayin' no. Just wanna make sure you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Like I didn't get the notion when you almost shot me" he leaned forward challengingly

"Oh that isn't even the half of it. But fine, that was your first and only warning. I can't be held responsible for anything that happens to you" he leaned over and licked Matt's upper lip.

Matt tried hard not to blush again 'It's almost like he's trying to drive me away…for my own wellbeing. Strange that I feel like I should be afraid but all I am is…excited. Life has never seemed so promising.' He kissed Mello with a sudden force and pushed him back, careful to avoid their injuries 'Might as well try my luck with dominance before I totally become his bitch.'

Mello's eyes widened as he tried in vain to take control of the kiss. 'Fuck he is such a turn on' he thought as he tightened his grip on Matt's hips.

Ohhh, that grip feels good' Matt tried not to let himself get out-maneuvered, held Mello in place and kept control of the kiss with his jaw 'Shit... I am so fucking glad I met him…'

'I like him. Like, really like him. Is that bad or good...?' Mello let him have control, but decided to sneak a hand up his back and began stroking the skin softly.

Matt shuddered at Mello's touch. "As soon as we're out of this place..." he said in a low voice

"You're so lucky I'm hurt, but if you really give a shit then you need to stop now."

Matt held Mello's face and kissed him more gently now "Stop what?"

"Son of a-" Mello leaned up and kissed him roughly. He grabbed the taller boy's forearms in a possessive manner.

Matt gasped into the kiss "Mel…I, uh" he said between kisses

"What?" Mello whispered breathlessly as he moved a hand around to start groping Matt's ass.

Matt stifled a whimper "N-never mind, can't remember." He pressed himself up against Mello

Mello chuckled quietly and moved to begin kissing Matt's neck. He growled when he heard Matt's responsive gasps and began to bite and suck hard on a particularly sensitive area of his neck. 'Damn he's so hot, everything he's doing is driving me nuts' He used his free hand to slip under Matt's hospital gown and stroked his torso languidly.

'No way! Since when does anyone notice that spot so quickly?!' Matt thought as he tried really hard not to be vocal about how good Mello was making him feel. 'Shit... if he just gave me a second to think, I could maybe do something back... shit, what the fuck…' his breath hitched as Mel started stroking his torso. 'Nope, I got nothing. C'mon, Matt. Be sexy. Stop being so awkward.' He reached out and to pat Mello's shoulder super-awkwardly. 'MATT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? THAT'S NOT SEXY AT ALL! WHAT THE FUCK?' he keened in embarrassment.

The blond laughed against his skin. 'I love how quickly he came undone' he glanced up at him "So cute" he slid a hand under Matt's hospital gown upward to pinch his left nipple.

Matt bit his lip and ran a hand along Mello's spine while using the other to grab his chin and pull him back in for another kiss 'He said I was cute. That feels oddly satisfying.'

Mello shuddered "I am so turned on right now." He said with a smirk. 'Yup, I want to fuck him hard. I doubt much could stop me either' He groaned as the harsh kissing reopened the wound on his lip. "Damn it"

He licked Mello's blood off of his lip and whispered "Whoops, sorry again." He kissed a little softer, still stroking the smaller boy's back and keeping his body very close. Mello ground his hips into Matt's in response. Matt groaned "Shit Mel..." Mello got a firm grip on one of Matt's shoulder and flipped them over so that he was on top of Matt. He grimaced in pain from aggravating his collar bone injury, but resumed the heated kiss. Matt, feeling slightly nervous at being in a public place, but too aroused to really do anything about it, only squirmed under him "Mel... ahh... stitches... careful..."

"Ugh, sorry..." Mello said as he reached down and began stroking Matt's left inner thigh. He heard footsteps down the hall but pointedly ignored it in favor of focusing on the hot mess underneath him.

Matt shivered at the contact "Mm... s'fine" he looped his arms around Mello's neck, to bring him close enough to kiss. "Hey... did you hear that?" he murmured against his lips.

"Hear what?"

"Nothing…doesn't matter no

"Damn right" Mello replied as he resumed the kiss and teasingly stroking his thigh. He falters slightly as he hears voices outside the room.

"Shit... Mel..." he tipped his head back to glance at the door upside-down. "That's not nothing."

The door knob clicked and the door opened. "Fuck" he stopped kissing and rested his forehead against Matt's chest trying to catch his breath. 'This sucks'

Matt grinned in shock at the nurses who just walked in, unable to hide what he was doing with Mello. "Uh... hey there, humans." He screwed his eyes shut and blushed deeply, still smiling in a grimace-type way. 'Shit, this is embarrassing. I knew we'd get caught. Damn it, Mello...'

Mello sputtered out a laugh at Matt and sat up. "You guys need something?" he wiped some blood off of his lip with his thumb and licked it off. 'Well there goes another chance for a perfectly good lay'

Matt sat up as well "If it's an injection, then no."

"What, got a phobia of needles Matty?"

"Less of a phobia and more of a violent disliking."

Mello smirked at the shocked nurses "Well in case either of you are wondering, you can't have him." He wrapped his good arm around Matt's neck. "He's mine"

Matt screwed his eyes shut and blushed super red "Mel!"

One of the nurses, who was blushing slightly as well cleared her throat "Well, you need to get back in bed…now"

A/N Well that's it for this chapter. Next installment features Matt and Mello first date and my first lemon. Until next time my lovelies ;)

Shits and Giggles

-Lofty


End file.
